


Say It Louder

by findyourselfinpassion



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Riding, okay this is sex, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourselfinpassion/pseuds/findyourselfinpassion
Summary: Neil has a thing for Andrew's hands, we all know this.. except, well, maybe Andrew.





	Say It Louder

Neil's hand clung fervently to his bicep, like a second soul that found a halfway home and tethered itself to a wayward one. Burdensome, if not grounding. 

He hated this, the way Neil's body moved against him, above him- the man didn't have any fundamental knowledge of life insuring skills or else he wouldn't be here, wouldn't be in his life, and certainly wouldn't be riding Andrew slowly like his very conscious depended on it. 

"Neil," Andrews fingers twitched in warning around his throat when Neil sank down further and deeper and forgot to breathe, his body thrown back in gentle ecstasy.

"Dont'." Neil managed to gasp, the hand steadying himself on Andrew's shoulder shifting to hold the hand at the base of his neck in place, depending on Andrew’s hand at his waist to keep him upright. 

"Then breathe." 

"I can't help it," a lazy smile broke across his blissed out features, only to be reshaped by a furrowed brow and choked on moan when Andrew met his downward rock with his own thrust. "You make me breathless." 

His fingers moved up the column of Neil's throat and tightened fractionally, but it was enough to silence him, even if the other man didn't take it as a punishment.

"Yes, Drew," His ice blue eyes rolled back in his head as Andrew took over, hips moving in and out in a faster, deeper rhythm that all but tore both of them apart. 

He couldn't stand it, the sight, the sound, the very essence that was Neil Josten. But he couldn't look away, not when he looked like that. Andrew had memorized every aspect of that moment within seconds; the way his wrist looked in between Neil’s collarbones, fingers wrapped just tight enough to leave indents in Neil’s skin. He wanted to remember everything- Neil’s red mouth, arched back, beautiful cock hard and glistening in between their bodies. 

But with all of Neil’s stamina and strength, he could see the striker tiring with each movement, his muscles trembling in efforts to continue with as much force that he had sustained well over ten minutes ago. It was out of self satisfaction that he slowed and moved them from the middle towards the top of the bed, his hand sliding from Neil's neck quickly in order to maneuver the man's body back against the sheets under him. At least, that what he told himself. 

He needed some more control, something that screamed this was on his own terms even though he knew he really wasn’t the one in control. But he needed to be in a place more comfortable and more familiar when it came to them, to this. Andrew wasn't ready to chance an episode. 

He settled above Neil's languid body, those too bright eyes hooded and staring up at him as if Andrew owned him, as if anyone in this world had the ability to control a bullet after the trigger had been pulled. 

"Andrew," The broken plead came out as a full assault to Andrew’s slim morals, pleading with him to put his hand back at his neck, to have the power to follow up on all those threats but trusting in him to make it feel good before he did. 

If Neil was a fool without self preservation, Andrew was an idiot who ignored the signs that warned him of his own.

His hand slid up Neil's body unhurriedly, enjoying the way his abdominal muscles fluttered against Andrew’s fingertips as his hand skipped from the man’s hip and up his side, pausing to dance across the scars that scattered his abdomen and stitch him together before settling back at his throat. 

He marveled at his torso even as he squeezed lightly around his neck, a settling reflex rather than the fetish Neil probably took it as while his sharp gaze wandered. The scene before him made his core shake, the scars a pure mural of all the battles Neil had fought and had won, trophies and medals that neither one of them wanted, but got nonetheless. 

Andrew flattened his free palm against the rapid sensation that echoed underneath the space of skin unharmed by any other soul, finger tracing and retracing spot that gave Neil’s mortality away. It sent his own pulse racing in his own chest, fingers trailing back down to Neils hip in a light touch before either of them cracked.  
"Where can I touch you?" Breathless, just like he promised. 

"Don't touch my ass." Andrews hold tightened as his cock lined back up with Neil's hole, the tip pushing into the warm heat slowly and the sight of Neil Josten melting beneath his body had Andrew mesmerized. 

He bit back the sound of pleasure as Neil took him whole again, right down to the base without any trace of discomfort or pain. 

Andrew was still Andrew but skewed slightly when he was like this, and he knew it. He was too vulnerable, too exposed and too open for complete comfort. Naked right down to the briefs on the floor and the armbands somewhere to the right of the bed. The cover of night did nothing for the armour his mind had tactfully created around knives and black clothes and narrowing boredom. But he didn’t want to hide from Neil, the runaway, the thief. A lover. 

Past for past, future for future; Andrew had never been more terrified and content in his entire life than he was when he was with him.

Neil. 

"Andrew," Neil whined, hands falling from his hair and the sheets to the place above his own auburn head in a silent offering, "Andrew."

He couldn't do it without Neil explicitly saying it, wouldn't, not when Neil’s past still clung so close to the forefront of their memories, even if it had been years.  
"What do you want?" Andrew slowed his pace, but made it just as deep.

"Your hands-" He gasped on a moan when Andrew slammed back into him, eyes fracturing and meeting hazel in the dim room lighting. "Your hands-"

"You already have two of your own." Andrew bit a kiss onto the underside of Neil’s jaw, sinking the smirk into Neil’s skin before it could fully surface. "You don't need mine." 

"No, I want- need-" 

"Spit it out." 

"Hold them down," Neil finally gasped, eyes clear and voice sure as he stared up at him, unflinching. "Andrew, hold down my hands and fuck me." 

He braced his forearm in the space above Neil's head, left hand pinning down Neil's offered palms as he watched for any sign of hesitation. 

"You remember the word."

It wasn't a question so much as it was a command, a reassurance.

"I'm not going to use-" Andrew moved out of him, the motion doing its job of sending a warning. "Yes, yes. I remember." 

“Okay.” And he continued the slow unraveling that would leave both of them speechlessly sated with pleasure and full of a word neither has come to breath just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i basically wrote this to Shameless by The Weeknd on repeat, hence the title :)  
> (request sexy things for me to write based on this pairing, if you want @mxnyards-jostxn on tumblr)


End file.
